Gonna Try With a Little Help from My Friends
by tonystarrkk
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of Avengers playlists I made a while back!
1. Act Naturally

Act Naturally - in which the group talks about being famous and Tony opens up

_Well, I hope you come and see me in the movie  
Then I'll know that you will plainly see  
The biggest fool that's ever hit the big time  
And all I gotta do is act naturally  
_

_- Act Naturally, Buck Owens_

* * *

"Well, now that we're famous, what do you suppose we do?" Clint asked one night as they sat around watching the news.

The rest of the group looked at Tony, expecting him to ramble about sponsor-ships and galas, but Bruce was the first to speak up.

"Could you imagine if they made movies about us? I mean, not like a documentary, but actual Hollywood produced movies? With legit actors?"

They all laughed at his suggestion, but Tony grimaced.

"I wouldn't trust anyone to play myself."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "What, Stark, you think that no one's good enough?"

"Please! It's not that no one's good enough, although we all know it's true," he added under his breath, "but who would play us better than ourselves?"

"You know, he has a point, Tash," Clint said, stretching into her lap, "And think about it, we'd all be even bigger stars than we already are!"

Now Steve scoffed at the idea. "They can use an actor for mine. Now, for Stark, we all know they have to get that _wide range _of emotions."

"Steven, you flatter me. But really, I'm obviously going to be the biggest fool to ever hit the big-time. So why bother?"

The genius stalked out of the room, and Bruce looked at the captain with disappointment.

"Steve."

"What?"

"You know what you did."

"He knows it's true."

"That doesn't make what you said _right_, Steve!"

The super soldier sighed. Bruce was always right, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Go talk to him! Apologize, or maybe he just needs someone to listen to him. Either way, go."

And so Steve headed out to the roof of Stark Tower, where he found Tony stargazing.

"Hey, Capsicle."

"H-hi, Tony. Listen, I -"

"Save it. You don't believe what you said was wrong."

"But it was wrong to say."

Tony turned to look at Steve, who stood there staring at his shoes.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, Rogers. I mean, if they put me in the movies, all I'll be is a man that's sad and lonely. But all I've got to do is act naturally."

"Sad and lonely? But aren't you happy? And you have Pepper!"

"Well I can play the part well."

Steve was silent. This type of talk was the exact opposite of what he was used to - Stark was normally joking and sarcastic, but he seemed so serious.

"And if I get that part, well, I'll be a big star. I might win an Oscar. I'll play the part, but I won't need to rehearse.

Can you imagine? They'll get a scene about this man, the man who's sad and lonely. He'll be begging on his bent knee. All I'll have to do is act naturally."

"Tony, you don't have to resign yourself to that kind of thinking!"

The look Tony gave him was bordering on pity.

"It's alright, Steve, don't worry about me. Just promise you'll all come and see me in the movie."

* * *

Author's Note: So I was listening to my Avenger's playlist, and this little drabble came out of it! I may not ship Stony, but their friendship is so love/hate that I can't help but loving it! This song just suits Tony so well and I loved trying to string in the lyrics to it, I hope you guys like it as much as I do!


	2. We Used to Wait

We Used to Wait - in which Steve tells Thor about Peggy

_I'm gonna write a letter to my true love,_  
_I'm gonna sign my name._  
_Like a patient on a table,_  
_I wanna walk again,_  
_Gonna move through the pain._

_We Used to Wait - Arcade Fire_

* * *

Steve put down the pen, glad he was finally done. He had wrote down every single feeling he had about Peggy Carter - from awkward beginnings to the last kiss they shared.

"At least that's over," he muttered.

"What is over, friend Steven?" The captain whipped around to see he was joined by the large demi-god, Thor. He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. The last person he wanted to open his heart to was an Asgardian who didn't have a clue about Earth.

"Well, you see, Thor, I was..." he started, but was interrupted by Thor crossing the room and picking up his letter.

"Who is this dame 'Peggy'?" the god boomed. He scanned over the letter quickly before realization dawned on his face. "You are in love with Lady Carter?"

"It's... complicated." was all Steve could say.

"Please, do explain. I wish to know this Midgardian tradition." Thor sat down on his small bed and looked at him expectantly.

The captain sighed. "Alright. On Earth, when I was a kid, we used to write letters to communicate. You would sign your name and send it off. And that's what I've done here, for Miss Peggy. And it seems strange, now. They don't do letters anymore, there's email and texting and you seem to lose track of it all.

We used to wait for letters to arrive, and boy, the days were nice when they came. Back in the military, some letters used to mean life or death. It's stranger still that something so small can keep you alive.

And, y'know, I used to sleep at night. Before the war, before the flashing lights settled deep inside my brain. And by the time Miss Peggy and I met, the times had changed so much. So I never wrote her a letter. I never told her how I felt, Thor, and I've lived the past 70 years frozen and forgotten. I was left alone in my block of ice, unconscious but waiting. She waited for me, too, I know it.

That's why I wrote this letter to Peggy, y'see. I had to move through the pain."

The god just stared silently at Steve. The captain felt a tear roll down his cheek, but ignored it. Suddenly, Thor stood up and embraced Steve.

"I know not of this Midgardian letter writing," he admitted, "but you are very strong, Captain Rogers."

* * *

Author's note: poor Cap, he's such a sweetheart :( I absolutely loved this one, the song just resonates so much with Steve's unresolved feelings for Peggy. Oh, and just a disclaimer - I obviously don't own any of the songs or characters, they belong to their respective owners :)


	3. Hold On to What You Believe

Hold On to What You Believe - in which Thor follows Steve's lead and writes a letter to Loki

_I ran away_  
_I could not take the burden of both me and you_  
_It was too fast_  
_Casting love on me as if it were a spell I could not break_  
_When it was a promise I could not make_

_- Hold On to What You Believe, Mumford and Sons_

* * *

_Dearest brother,_

After an hour, that was all Thor had managed to write. "Damn these Midgardian methods of apology and emotion." he muttered, lifting up the quill-like Midgard device and holding it to the parchment yet again.

_Loki, I cannot promise that I won't let you down. I will attempt to appeal to the Allfather for mercy on you. But we're young. We've been tossed into this war-torn world where the city practically breathes a plague of loving_ things _more than their people._

_I admit, I ran away. I could not take the burden of the both of us, we grew up too fast, and my love for you was cast on me like a spell I could not break. It was also a promise I could not make, dear brother, and I was wrong._

_But hold on to what you believe, brother. Do not let the darkness rob you of your sight. This land, Midgard, it means so much less to me without knowing your love. It feels strange, not having you near. Loki, please, just hold on to what you believe. I am not one to tell you that you are wrong. I am just one to say that I'm sorry for the circumstances you have been placed in._

_With love,_

_Thor_

The god heaved a sigh. "This letter writing is much too taxing, even for myself. I do not understand how friend Steven does it."

But, just as friend Steven had done, Thor found his eyes watering. If anyone had seen it, he would've denied it - but the god of thunder sat down on his bed and cried. "Damn you, Loki," he mumbled, "you are quite lucky I love you."

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is a little bit shorter, but I couldn't find a perfect song for Thor and Loki to have an exchange but this song is the first song I think of when I think of their relationship in general. And, with the pattern I've established, Loki's next, fangirls! ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
